The present disclosure relates to a printer, a control method of a printer, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing computer-readable instructions.
A printer is known that circulates ink in order to remove air bubbles or eliminate sedimentation of ink components in a head or in a flow path from an ink tank to the head. The printer is provided with an inter-tank supply path that supplies an ink in a main tank to a sub tank, and a deaerator provided in the inter-tank supply path. The ink in the main tank is deaerated by the deaerator and is supplied to the sub tank. The ink in the sub tank is supplied to a three-way valve via a flowmeter, a deaerator and a dissolved oxygen meter that are provided in an ink supply path. The ink supplied to the three-way valve is supplied to the head by an operation of the three-way valve when the ink is ejected. When an amount of dissolved oxygen in the ink measured by the dissolved oxygen meter is relatively large, the ink is returned to the sub tank through an ink circulation path by an operation of the three-way valve.